


Such A Beautiful Day

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Shiota Nagisa, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, No Smut, Opposites Attract, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Soft Akabane Karma, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Transgender, Transgender Shiota Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: What Could Be Worse Than Feeling Betrayed And Abandoned... If Not Still Being In Love With The Person That Has Betrayed You. Even Though You Are Already Dating Somebody Else...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 5





	Such A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Intention Note : Nagisa is MTF. Fuck the canon transphobic bullshit. And if you have a problem with that, well, fuck you too. If not, enjoy.

. Talk about a dilemma. Karma has reentered her life. Just like that. After abandoning her for almost half a year. He's acting like everything is fine. As if things are just like they used to be. But they're not. She feels betrayed. Angry. And worst of all... She is still in love with him. And feels guilty about it. She hasn't talked to him since he has arrived. Has avoided meeting him the best that she could. But she knows very well... That she can not do so forever. The ring bells. Her phones rings. Class is over. She just got a text. Scrolls through it. Giggles. Answers it. In the cheekiest way possible. Impatiently waiting for the answer. It's just a few seconds... But it feels like an eternity. And then... The answer comes. She hastily puts her school stuff in her blue sport bag. Doing her very best to hide her Tototo lucky plushy that she carries with her everywhere from prying eyes. Puts the blue strap on her shoulder. And prepares to depart... When she hears his voice. His intoxicating, poisonous, honey like voice. That makes her skin crawl. And makes her want him. So much. No. Don't falter, Nagisa. Do not succumb to his treacherous charms.  
\- Karma : Where are you going like that... Nagisa ?  
He has very likely noticed her unusually enthusiastic behavior. Quite a contrast to her usually gloomy, secret, melancholic and depressed attitude. She turns her face around in order to face him. He is staring down at her from the might of his one meter and seventy-five stature. But she doesn't let that intimate her. She looks at him deep in the molted gold of his eyes. With those crystalline eyes of hers. That look like they were carved out of sapphire. And fiercely answers him.  
\- Nagisa : I'm going to meet with my boyfriend... And it's not you, Karma.  
She briefly closes her eyes. Darts her fresh cute little pink tongue at him. Before walking off the classroom with style. Not taking a single look back. Letting out a small sound of disdain. Her head high. Like the fifty-nine centimeters queen that she is. As she makes her way trough the corridor... She feels a powerful hand grabbing her by her white sport shirt. Forcefully pressing her back against the wooden wall of the school.   
\- Nagisa : Ouch ! Karma... You big brute...  
\- Karma : That's not a way to talk to your best friend... Nagisa...  
\- Nagisa : You're not my friend ! Karma ! I... I hate you !  
Her eyes are closed. She starts crying. She is far too sensitive for this brutish world that she was unjustly thrown in. She feels his presence. As he is getting closer to her. Keeping her eyes closed. Letting out small noises of pain. As the tears escapes her eyes. And her nose is starting to sniff loudly. The anger. That she feels in his voice. The rage. The fire. Karma hates being betrayed. But the thing is... He isn't the only one. So does she.  
\- Karma : What was that... Nagisa ?  
\- Nagisa : Leave me alone, Karma ! You... You've abandoned me ! You traitor ! You big liar ! Let me go ! I don't want to talk to you anymore...  
She kicks him with her feet. Trying to escape his grasp. In vain. Silence follows her words. She keeps on crying. But somehow... She manages to find the strength to continue her desperate plea. Somewhere deep inside of her... A part of her still holds the foolish hope that he might have had a good reason to do this. Please... Please... Tell her that he did.  
\- Nagisa : Friends... Don't... Abandon... Their friends... Karma... I... I... I hate you ! Leave me alone ! You big bully !  
\- Karma : Nagisa...  
She can feel the pain in his tone. And then... She breaks. Lets it all out. All of it. Out in the open. For the whole world to hear. For him. To know. Her pain. Her fears. Her anger. Her suffering.  
\- Nagisa : You're just a big bully ! Just like the rest of them ! You... You've never cared about me ! You just used me ! And when you were done having fun with me... You threw me away ! I hate you ! You're just like everyone else ! I... I... I loved you... I thought that... I thought that... You were different... That you cared about me... I...  
She sniffs loudly. Keeps on crying. Weeping. When she feels it. His hand. His warm, callous hand. That is gently wiping out of her tears. She opens her oceanic eyes. In shock. He is smiling at her. From a gentle, kind, caring and sad smile. What ? What is happening ?  
\- Karma : Nagisa... My little blueberry... I'm so, so sorry. I... I had no idea.  
She stares at him. Frozen. In shock. As he gently pets her azure bangs. That she has tied in two cute little ponytails. What... What is going on ?  
\- Karma : Come here...  
And then... The fiery redhead hugs her. She lets out a small sound of surprise. As he hugs her tight. She... Is lost. All this anger. All this pain. That has boiled up inside of her for the last months. All this torment... And now... She doesn't know... What is going on. Doesn't understand... Anything.  
\- Karma : I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, my little blueberry... I... I got scared. Please... Forgive me. I... I care so much about you. That's why I got carried away... I... I'm sorry.  
He got... Scared ? What is he talking about ? How could someone like Karma... Ever be scared of someone like her ? He releases her from his grasp. Kneels down. His hands laying on her arms. Looking at her. Straight in the eyes. With a serious look on his face.  
\- Karma : Let me try to make up for it, okay ?  
She wipes the remaining tears of her face. Still sniffing loudly. Breaks eye contact. Looking down at her blue sport shoes.  
\- Nagisa : Karma... I told you... I... I'm already dating someone.  
\- Karma : Okay... So... How does that stops you from dating me ?  
She looks back at him. And at his loving smile. Does he... Does he really mean it ? They have never... She has never... Told him about her feelings... For him. Until today... And now...  
\- Nagisa : You... You... Would be fine with that ?  
As an answer... He kisses her. Electricity suddenly runs through all of her body. Her hair rises up. The kiss is short. But intense. Warm. Like... A cup of coffee. On a bench. In autumn. That's what Karma's lips feel like. It's... Her breathing is so intense... Her eyelids are closed. Once again. She pants. As he gently caresses her face.  
\- Karma : You... Dating someone else... Is not less for me... Nagisa... It's more for you.  
She is starting to cry again. But of happiness, this time. He laughs. Offers her his hand. She gladly takes it. They walk side by side... As they exit the school. And start slowly walking in the forest of the mountain that is surrounding the classroom. Spring is now in full bloom. The woods smell... So wonderful. And the sun is shining bright. It is... Such a beautiful day.  
\- Karma : So... You're going to tell me.... Who it is you're dating ?  
She looks at him. Not sure if she should answer that. But... She will have to tell him anyway. At some point or another. So... Why not get it over with.  
\- Nagisa : I've... I've been seeing Gakushuu...  
He suddenly stops walking. As she looks down at the dust that is laying on the forest's ground.  
\- Nagisa : Him and I... We... We've got the same taste in music... I was listening to some Motionless In White... When he came... To talk to me... Kinda like... How you came to talk to me about Lana Wachowski... And Cloud Atlas...  
\- Karma : I... see... Well... As long as he makes you happy... That's all that matters.  
She looks at him in utter disbelief. The looks on his face... He means it. He actually... Means it. She jumps on him. Hugs him. As close as she can. Her face buried deep in his chest.  
\- Nagisa : Oh... Karma...  
And so... Here they are. As spring is blooming all around them. The two of them. Unlaced. On this fine afternoon. The end of the world nearing. As they are safe. Warm. Inside of each other's arms. At home.


End file.
